


The Taco Bell Gangster

by MusicalRaven



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, Prank Wars, Straw Caterpillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark go to Taco Bell and can't for the life of them not be idiots.</p><p>Or the One With The Prank War</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taco Bell Gangster

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an uneditted little drabble i wrote in two days. Jack are Mark are together in this, although it's not heavily romantically. More just idiocracy. Happy reading.

Jack was making the best straw wrapper caterpillar to have ever existed. Or, at least, that's what he would have told you if you asked. To Mark, it just looked like he was obsessive about how he crumpled his garbage. But regardless of reasons, Jack was very focused on his task, so Mark took this moment of distraction to observe him.

He was hunched forward, his cap loose on his head and revealing his freshly dyed hair underneath. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, lips pursed around a peaking tongue. He looked so adorable, Mark couldn't help but smile.

"You gonna throw that away ever, dickface?" Mark said. Jack didn't even bother to look up as he responded.

"Not a chance in your floofy little ass." Jack mumbled, continuing to fold.

Mark snorted a laugh. "What does that even mean?"

A slight blush came over Jack's face. "Just shut up, why don'tcha."

Mark folded his arms. "Never."

Jack lifted one hand to flip Mark off, then went back to testing his creation. Mark laughed again. He dropped his arms, resting them back on the table. "Seriously though, what are you even doing?"

"Makin' the coolest thing on earth, that's what." Jack finally looked up, holding out a ridiculously long straw wrapper caterpillar in his palms. He grinned, while Mark just looked perplexed.

"A scrunched up straw wrapper?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. Jack gasped dramatically and cradled the caterpillar against his chest.

"Don't worry, Cindy, he didn't mean it." He said to the thing, then proceeded to stroke it's 'head' with his index finger. Mark just stared. Jack glanced up again. "Oh c'mon, you never made one before or somethin'?"

"Made a weird wad of trash?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't make me smack you. She's a caterpillar. I can't believe you never made one. Did you also never dream as a child?"

"Fuck you." Mark flicked his cap, causing it to fly off Jack's head.

"Hey!" Jack bent over sideways to retrieve his hat. "Don't punish my hat for tellin' you the truth."

"Yes, because my childhood was apparently boring and filled with murder."

Jack grinned as he sat back up, readjusting his hat. "You said it, not me." Mark went to flick his hat off again but Jack held on this time. "Don't be a baby."

Mark made a loud wailing noise and snatched the hat off his head. Jack tried to grab it back but Mark quickly put it on his head and leaned back, out of his reach.

"Top o' da mornin to ye laddies!" Mark cried in a horrible Irish accent. Jack leaned forward over the table, still reaching for it.

"Give it back, you doof!" He said, laughing halfway through as Mark started saying random 'Irish' phrases. "That's not how I sound!"

"Toodlie de what a merry day-o." Mark continued, making sweeping gestures with his arms. Jack swatted his arm, still laughing.

"Give it!"

Mark shook his head. "Nope. Finders keepers."

Jack groaned and flopped back in his seat. "Jackass." Mark stuck his tongue out, making Jack mirror him. Suddenly, they heard their number called out. Mark grinned again and tipped the hat. 

"I'll'r be the one ta get that." Jack groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Mark just laughed as he stood up and walked leisurely over to get their food. Jack sat back up after he left, reaching up to fix his probably messed up hair. He glanced around absently, combing down the strands with his fingers, when his eyes landed on Mark's unattended drink. It slowly dawned on him that Mark couldn't see the table from the pickup counter. Jack smirked. Finders keepers, his ass.

By the time Mark got back with the food, Jack was just setting down his own soda. As Mark set the tray down, Jack noticed he'd switched the hat backwards, making his hair look comical as it peaked out more than it should. 

"You look like a wannabe gangster." Jack said, giggling.

"Fuck yeah I do." Mark said, tossing Jack's food in front of him. "I make this look fuckin' hot, yo."

"Eh." Jack shrugged and unwrapped a burrito. "Could use a little somethin'"

"Pssh. Nah, yo, I aint slackin on this pi-zeech." Mark sat down, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure you know English?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. Mark kicked him under the table, and Jack kicked him back immediately.

"You're just jealous of my pure swag." Mark pursed his lips into a duck face, making Jack snort a laugh around a mouthful of burrito. Mark made a triumphant face and leaned forward to sip from his drink. Jack focused heavily on chewing his food instead of preemptively laughing like he wanted to.

Mark took two sips before he noticed the spicy taste creeping over his tongue. He gagged, pushing his cup away and fanning his mouth. Jack immediately started giggling, unable to hold it back. Mark glared at him and snatched up Jack's drink, taking quick gulps. Jack just giggled harder when he saw Mark's face twist up again.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, panting. Jack couldn't stop laughing. "What'd you do?!" Jack shook his head, still laughing, as he held up his hand. Mark's eyes widened when he saw the empty packets of Fire sauce. He was gonna kill him, but dammit he needed water! This shit was only getting worse the more he even breathed!

"I'm gonna- fuck." Mark hurried to his feet, practically sprinting to the bathrooms.

"That's...whatcha...get fer...stealin' my...hat." Jack giggled to himself. He pushed his drink away from himself as his giggles began to subside. Yeah, Mark would probably get him back later, but fuck it. That was funny as shit.

Jack knew Mark was back when his hat was shoved onto his head. Jack rolled his eyes, looking up to see a slightly miffed Mark. Jack smiled. "So how was the bathroom?"

Suddenly, Mark swooped down and kissed him. Jack instinctively closed his eyes, reaching a hand up to curl around Mark's neck. Mark leaned closer, humming softly in approval-

-and poured soda down Jack's front.

Jack actually yelped at the cold and jumped back. Mark immediately started laughing, sauntering back to his seat. Jack sputtered nonsense, grabbing all the napkins from the tray to soak at least some of it up.

"Yer gonna wake up to all yer hair gone, i swear." Jack mumbled, scooping ice off his lap, thankful he wore jeans at least.

"Then guess who's sleeping on the couch?"

"I believe his name rhymes with Shark." Jack said, chucking the soiled napkins at Mark's chest. The landed on his stomach with a wet plop. Mark rolled his eyes and plucked it off.

"No need to be childish."

Jack crooked an eyebrow. "Oh i'm the childish one? Mr. Gangster here..."

"Hey, I'm totally gangster, dude." Jack stood up, whining slightly when water started dripping down his shirt. Mark's eyes were instantly drawn to the fact that it was sticking quite well to his chest. Jack noticed after a few seconds, blushing slightly and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm soaked. Let's go." Mark licked his lips and Jack narrowed his eyes. "You think you're gonna get anythin' after your little stunt?"

Mark glanced up at his face, then back down his body. Jack's face only reddened more. "How about you get to top?"

Jack pursed his lips. "Mark, yer an ass." Jack scooped up his food, leaving Mark to pout.

"Jackie-baby, please?" Mark whined. Jack rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the slight smile on his face.

"Let's just go home, ya doof. Then we'll see."

Mark sighed. "Ah, fine." He stood and gathered up his food. "But i'm walking behind you so i get to stare at your ass."

"I'm gonna throw this burrito in your face if you don't shut up."

Mark grinned. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT thanks so much for the comments already! I'm so glad they were as adorable as i tried to make them. Please keep commenting. I love to hear what you guys think :D


End file.
